An internet publication, http://www.pocket-lint.com/news/40223/asus-announces-eeepad-3d-details, as obtained on Aug. 8, 2011, details a planned tablet device from the manufacture ASUS. According to the publication, the tablet device comprises a 3D screen, and notes that, “rather than running entirely in 3D, something which would presumably place a pretty heavy drain on your eyes, the device has a switchable 3D mode”.